Ben 10: Shuffle Force
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: -shuffle challenge- lo admito suck at summary 10 canciones, 10 historias y los mismos 3 tristes protagonistas unidos por el lenguaje universal de la musica: odio, celos, amor, esperanza, rencor, amistad, dolor... Basado en Ben 10 alien force -BWEN-


Hola a toda la comunidad del fanfiction de Ben10; esta es antes que nada mi primera historia sobre estos 3, (si, inclui al horrendo Kevin porque alguien tuvo la estupida idea de agregarlo en Alien Force... ENFERMOS) debo decir que este es el famoso shuffle challenge donde el mp3 y tu enorme playlist te da 10 canciones con las cuales tienes que desarrollar una historia (y debo agradecer a mi bello mp3 porque por primera vez se porto descente y me dio canciones con las cuales se podia trabajar... pueden refutarme creando una historia con alguna cancion de david guetta, o de alguna cancion en francés u otro idioma; el que cree una historia con la de sexy chic sera mi nuevo heroe)

Ok espero que mis ideas no les parezcan tan locas, si hay alguna falta de ortografia o critica constructiva haganmelo saber (me adelantare diciendo que estoy trabajando con mi abuso de la "y") y ojala comenten si les gusta o si no para que mejore mi terrible escritura; anywayz, tambien me gustaria saber si les agradaria que publique mas historia sobre BWEN (porque de nuevo algun estupido de MAN OF ACTION se le ocurrio que Ben y Gwen fueran primos... ENFERMOS)

Ojala les guste y comenten, escuche que el boton verde aumenta tu IQ y las probabilidades de que te acepten en la universidad... ok la ultima no XD

disclaimer: nada es mio todo es de man of action y sus dueños blah blah blah

* * *

**BEN 10: SHUFFLE FORCE**

_BY PUCCARYCUTE_

* * *

**En la música todos los sentimientos vuelven a su estado puro y el mundo no es sino música hecha realidad**

Arthur Schopenhauer

* * *

**Chasing cars – snow patrol**

**_All that i am, all that i ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all i can see_**

Nunca se sentía mas completo como cuando se reflejaba en esos ojos verdes, replicas exactas de los suyos, era la clase de cosas a las que él podría acostumbrarse sin necesidad alguna de dejar aquellos hábitos desaparecer, como el uso excesivo del omnitrix o romper todas las reglas existentes en su casa, probablemente al mirarla así rompía una de las mas importante de todas, una que no estaba escrita pero seguía ahí, esperando ser rota

-suficiente- respondió la chica –si no me piensas decir lo que te pasa, me largo- Se levantó y junto con ella también se fue el reflejo, antes de que diera otro paso, el castaño la tomo del brazo y logró detenerla, la miro de nuevo a los ojos, verdes y brillantes como los suyos, sonrió y preguntó:

-¿tu que crees Gwen? ¿Qué las reglas se hicieron para seguirse o para romperse?- Aquella pregunta tan extraña y significativa la dejo muda, pero en sus ojos él vio la respuesta.

**dance dance – fall out boy (rip)**

**_tonight it's "i cant get much worse" vs "no one should ever feel like"_**

Ben odiaba los eventos de etiqueta formal desde… desde siempre para ser exactos, odiaba todo sobre ellos, la formalidad frívola, las vestimentas incómodas y costosas, los peinados casi perfectos que dejaban el cabello como una roca después de muchas capas de gel, la comida que por alguna razón siempre era la misma, el decorado pulcro, el brindis no tanto pero a ese él sólo se pudo unir cuando cumplió 14 y su prima nunca se acababa el suyo así que el chico se tomaba ambos, pero por sobre todas las cosas lo que mas odiaba de esa clase de fiestas era el baile:

_Baila con ella Ben, Ben te presento a la amiga de la prima de la vecina de x invitada ¿Por qué no salen a bailar? Ella es de otra ciudad Ben ve y llévala a la pista._

A media canción todas las chicas con las cuales se veía obligado a bailar se iban con algún recuerdo: un moretón, un pisotón, algunas salían mareadas cuando él intentaba que dieran la vuelta como en las películas viejas.

En aquella fiesta sin embargo (la boda de alguien que conocía a su padre y no le interesaba lo mas mínimo saber si era pariente o conocido) no había tenido que sufrir esa tortura, en cambio se divertía grabando a su pobre _prima _por el celular, porque como él, ella también se veía obligada a bailar con el primo, el amigo, el invitado o cualquiera que a sus padres se les ocurriese, la diferencia radicaba en que Gwendolyn Tennyson era una gran bailarina –mas que eso, flotaba- y los afortunados pedían mas de una pieza pero antes de que pudiese dar una disculpa el mundo parecía aceptar por ella, terminaba cansada, hastiada y con los pies dolidos después de haber bailado con aquellas enormes plataformas que tenia que usar

-apaga la maldita cámara- dijo ella alzando la voz mientras le quitaba el aparato de las manos, él sólo se rió y con un suave movimiento logro que tomara el asiento junto al suyo, se quedo mirando a su pequeño y bello rostro, en momentos así sus pensamientos no eran coherentes y perdía el control sobre si mismo.

-¿tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó ella, el solo negó con la cabeza y se maldecía mentalmente

-¿bueno y con quien has bailado? Supongo que tus padres te han mandado tantas parejas como a mí-

-no esta vez- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en el rostro

-claro, era obvio, la ultima vez hiciste que la pobre chica se torciera el tobillo, eres un peligro- dijo ella entre risas que él coreó, no por el hecho de recordar aquel vergonzoso momento, si no que simplemente le fluía, suponía que era estar en compañía de aquella chica que lo había acompañado en los momentos mas críticos, extraños y emocionantes de su vida; sin meditarlo se levanto y con una exagerada reverencia le ofreció su mano

-bueno y si yo soy tan malo, porque no me enseña usted- sentenció con una voz masculina exagerada

-no gracias Ben, quisiera mantenerme completa, el hecho de que sobreviva a combates alienígenas no me asegura que sobreviva como tu pareja de baile- Al principio pensó que era una broma, mas luego cuando la miro tan decidida, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, la levanto de su asiento en un solo movimiento y en unos cuantos segundos ya estaban en la pista de baile, él se reía mientras ella entre risas sofocadas gritaba _bájame, bájame, _sólo obedeció cuando estaban entre los bailarines y todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, la pareja que mas reía entre toda esa multitud enfundada en trajes caros.

-no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja

-podrías correr- dijo él –pero XLR8 te alcanzaría muy rápido, dudo que sea cómodo bailar con un alíen que corre a velocidades supersónicas- Ella lo tomo por los hombros y él coloco sus manos en su cintura, sus miradas se encontraron, sus pies empezaron a moverse, Ben esta vez se preocupó recordando sus escasas habilidades como bailarín, no fue hasta después que se dio cuenta que Gwen tenia una habilidad increíble de evitar todas sus fallas logrando que lucieran acompasados y en ritmo, ambos podían sentirlo, la corriente eléctrica, los fuegos artificiales, el aleteo frenético en la boca del estomago de millones de mariposas, no sabían ni que era eso, probablemente no debían sentirlo, nadie debía sentirlo, sin embargo no les importaba y se quedaron bailando toda la noche, los zapatos de tacón y la torpeza no se interpusieron en su camino.

Ben disfrutó por primera vez una estúpida fiesta de etiqueta.

**with me – sum41**

**_in front of your eyes, it falls from the skies, when you just never know what you will find _**

_Vamos a morir _pensó Gwen mientras tendida en el piso, herida y cansada, recordaba cada momento de su vida, ¿ella que podía hacer? Vilgax –ese maldito alíen que no entendía el significado dela palabra _perdedor- _al fin iba a obtener lo que siempre había deseado, había capturado a Benjamin Tennyson, había dejado inconsciente a su abuelo, Kevin Levin había desaparecido misteriosamente, no había la suficiente cantidad de plomeros como para ser una amenaza, ella era la única que quedaba y para su desgracia, Vilgax también la había analizado y de manera meticulosa, no importaba cuantos hechizos conjurará, incluso aunque no los pronunciara, aquel villano sabia cual seria su siguiente movimiento y lo peor, sabia donde estaban sus punto débiles, ahora tirada en el piso sólo tenia ganas de abrazar a su abuelo por ultima vez, recibir una ultima palmadita en la espalda de su padre, que su madre le cocinara aquel platillo que tanto le gustaba, le hubiese gustado que Kevin admitiera que se equivoco y que lo lamentaba –pero con sentimiento, no como las líneas monótonas que dice un terrible actor- y Ben… Como deseaba verlo por última vez, abrazarlo y decirle que era su mejor amigo, el mejor primo, un superhéroe de verdad.

El alíen de tamaño exagerado la miró fijamente, sabia el funesto destino de aquella joven y débil criaturilla que yacía en el piso, eso sólo provocó que quisiera divertirse un rato con ella.

-¿Sabes lo que sigue después de esto verdad?- preguntó con un tono lascivo y orgulloso, ella no abrió la boca, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-También tienes claro que no podrás detenerme- aseguró él, obteniendo en respuesta otro asentimiento

-Qué lastima… eres fuerte, decidida, y por sobre todo valiente, no tan poderosa, pero mas leal que muchos que me obedecen… supongo que debería tenerte un poco de piedad- miro de nuevo a la chica, parte de su ropa estaba manchada con su sangre, sudaba, tenia ojeras y los ojos brillaban como si estuviese a punto de llorar, su pierna estaba colocada en una posición anormal, se la había roto – en realidad no la siento, pero me has dado una batalla digna, debo deshacerme de ti de una manera digna entonces- dicho esto sacó un arma de su cinturón y apuntó directo al pecho de la adolescente, ella cerró los ojos esperando el choque, antes hizo su última pregunta

-¿Dolerá?- no podía imaginarse algún dolor peor al de ese momento, pero considerando que esos eran sus últimos segundos de vida, intentó postergarlos, el ultimo latido de su corazón, la ultima bocanada de aire.

-Será rápido- dijo secamente Vilgax, aquella ingenua no podía pedir mas, ella no vería como su planeta, todo lo que conocía y amaba perecía; aquella extraña criatura estaba apunto de apretar el gatillo cuando unos ligeros toques en su espalda lo sacaron del momento, un enorme ser de 4 brazos y piel rojiza lucia enojado, miro rápido hacia su muñeca y por un momento trago su saliva en seco

-nadie lastima a _**mi chica- **_fueron sólo milésimas de segundo cuando un golpe lo levanto hacia el aire, cayendo de espalda hacia el piso, la doble cantidad de soldados que había visto al principio de la batalla lo rodeó, era caso perdido y lo sabía, empujó algunos lo mas rápido que podía regresando a su nave, ya se vengaría. 4 brazos cargo a la débil Gwen, estaba horrorizado, furioso, asqueado, no planeaba atrapar a Vilgax, _¡iba a matar a Vilgax! _

-Estas bien- dijo Gwen con una sonrisa

-Perdóname- sentenció con arrepentimiento –debí estar ahí, mi trabajo es protegerte y no lo hice- la chica dio unos suaves golpes en uno de su pecho como restándole importancia.

-me salvaste, iba a asesinarme, tú lo evitaste, y a tu favor debo decir, que esa no me la esperaba, ya me daba por muerta- Las palabras _gwen_ y _muerte _juntas en una oración le ponían los pelos de punta al chico

-no lo digas ¿ok? Vas a estar bien, es lo único que me importa ahora-

**So close- john mclaughlin**

**_A life goes by, romantic dreams must die, so I bid mine goodbye _**

A los 5 años, abrazar a tu prima menor y darle unos cuantos picos en los labios no esta mal visto, contrario a eso, es visto con ternura, gracia, incluso dan ganas de tomar fotos para recordar aquel momento en que los niños no se llevaban tan mal. Pero a los 15 años abrazar a tu prima menor y darle unos cuantos picos en los labios era todo un taboo, podía costarte muchas cosas, la confianza de los que te rodean, serás tachado de _enfermo, inmoral, demente _y otros mas ofensivos. ¿Dónde estaba la diferencia? El acto era el mismo, lo único que cambiaba era la edad; claro que todo el mundo cree que a los 5 exploras el mundo y en cierta forma lo imitas para poder encajar, equivocarse es normal, te corregirán, te dirán lo que se hace y lo que tienes que evitar, a los 15 ya debes tener claras las diferencias entre lo que esta bien y lo que no lo esta. Aquel sentimiento extraño que te impulsa a los 5 debió haber desaparecido por completo a los 15; desgraciadamente a Benjamin Tennyson no le ocurrió así.

Había algo intrínsecamente mal con él pues su vida distaba de ser normal, a ningún niño de 10 años normal le tocaría cargar con el peso de tener entre sus manos el arma mas poderosa de toda la galaxia, ningún niño a los 11 tendría moretones en gran parte de su cuerpo ni se vería cansado mucho tiempo por pelear con aliens por ahí, a los 12 ya era mucho mas alto que varios de sus compañeros y al parecer se quedaría así de alto, pues crecía y crecía sin parar, a los 13 cuando todas las hormonas enloquecen cuales liebres en mayo todas las chicas cuchicheaban que si hacia pesas o algo por el estilo, aun así todas estaban demasiado nerviosas como para hablar con él; fue a esa misma edad cuando dejó el omnitrix, ya sabia que en el futuro lo necesitaría, un tiempo sin él podría resultar fructuoso, a pesar de disfrutar del merecido descanso, supo que por algo aquel reloj había llegado a su vida , descubrió que la normalidad nunca seria parte de él y no la anhelaba como muchos en su lugar lo hubieran hecho.

Cuando la oportunidad se presentó, lo uso de nuevo y con una nueva amenaza latente recurrió a la única consejera de aquella vida pasada que le quedaba: Gwendolyn Tennyson, fue entonces cuando toda su naturaleza adolescente intervino, y no es que hay a considerado a su prima fea pues de todos seria siempre el 1ero en admitir que era la criatura mas adorable y vulnerable del planeta, ella no comprendía su fragilidad como él, eso era lo que la hacia mas atractiva, la comparaba con un pequeño gatito dispuesto a enfrentarse a un león de ser necesario. Mas ahora era esta hermosa adolescente más calmada y aun mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, no le molestaría tener que vagar con ella en búsqueda de su abuelo, miles de pensamientos románticos y retorcidos se instalaron como diapositivas en su débil mente, tenia la esperanza de que algo mas sucediera en aquella nueva aventura entre él y su prima; el destino como siempre puso una piedra en su camino, una con la que había tropezado otras veces en su vida y ahora mas que nunca deseaba patearla, alejarla de su camino: Kevin Levin.

Aunque ella confiara en él y su nueva redención, Ben no lo hacia, conocía a Kevin, malvado hasta la medula, egoísta, un buen mentiroso y con el don de la simpatía, pues al principio aquel bravucón se ganaba la confianza, solo necesitabas unos minutos para darte cuenta de lo que era por dentro; había aprendido esa lección a la mala y esperaba pacientemente cuando revelara su verdadera naturaleza, de verdad intentaba que Gwen lo viera como el ser despreciable que era en realidad, sin embargo, las hormonas de su prima se habían aliado al bando contrario y ahora tenia que soportar el hecho de que Kevin estaba en su equipo , peor: que a ella le gustara; esto iba mas allá del orgullo y la desconfianza… eran celos.

Aquellos pensamientos tiernos y románticos debieron morir a los 5 años, pero a los 15 estaban mas presentes en la vida de Ben quien no los iba a ignorar, pero había un deseo aun mas fuerte, el de verla feliz, si lo que ella quería en ese momento era a Kevin, bien podía soportarlo hasta que ella hubiese tenido suficiente de aquel delincuente, entonces con todo el placer patearía a la piedra fuera de su camino.

Aunque ahora, dudaba de si fueran hormonas, se temía que estaba enamorada de él y en serio… Ben jamás tuvo oportunidad, por eso se conformaba con verla feliz, lejos entre los brazos de un bravucón; él era definitivamente el juguete favorito del destino.

**U r a fever - the kills**

**_Go ahead and have her, go ahead and leaver her, you only ever had her when you were a fever _**

El camino se desplegaba en el horizonte oscuro y sencillo; las estrellas brillaban un poco mas de lo normal, producto de estar lejos de la civilización, el smog y las fabricas.

Kevin manejaba en calma, aumentó la velocidad pues no desaprovecharía una carretera vacía, en el asiento del copiloto venia sentado su peor enemigo Ben Tennyson, en sus manos llevaba un reproductor de mp3 cuyo volumen era tan alto que podía escuchar a una banda de rockeros que al parecer al castaño le gustaba pues el sonsonete del cantante era el mismo; típica banda rockera que hace buena música. Aun así Kevin estaba harto de esa musiquilla y estaba tentado a aventar el aparato por la ventana, podía imaginarse la cara de aquel niño que nunca pensaba demasiado en sus actos y actuaba según sus emociones, una buena pelea no le caería mal, romperle la nariz se le antojaba bastante; luego miro por el retrovisor y recordó porque no podía patearle el trasero aquel niño como lo tenia bien merecido, en los asientos de pasajero Gwendolyn Tennyson dormía tranquila, la imagen en directo de la bella durmiente o algunos de esos cuentos estúpidos que siempre terminan en un beso mágico y un _vivieron felices. _

-Bájale a la música Tennyson, tú y tu cantante afeminado ya me tienen harto- cuando Gwen no estaba o como en esa ocasión que no estaba consciente, Ben y Kevin no se molestaban en disimular el buen trato, en lugar de eso volvían a llamarse por sus apellidos y todas las frases eran cortantes e imperativas, una forma de alivio para ambos, acumulaban demasiada presión cuando levantaban la farsa_ miren que bien educados estamos que nos tratamos bien, _ellos jamás dejarían de ser enemigos, el mundo tardaría en notarlo pero en su momento lo dejarían bien en claro

-Oblígame Levin- subió el volumen y ahora podía escuchar perfectamente la canción, el pelinegro prendió su estéreo y lo coloco en la primera estación que pudo captar, no tan alto como para alterarla pero si lo suficiente para no escucharlo. La pista seguía libre, pisó un poco mas el acelerador, entre mas pronto llegaran, mas pronto se desharía de la molesta compañía, lo que necesitaba era estar solo, sobre todo esos días, sabia que algo estaba cambiando, no le gustaba mucho en realidad, pero desde niño tuvo que desarrollar un 6to sentido, uno que le advirtiese sobre la gente que le rodeaba, la experiencia había sido buena maestra, aprendió a detectar una mentira, cuando alguien era peligroso y sobre todo cuando alguien lo iba a traicionar, tal vez esto no contara como traición pero algo andaba mal con Gwendolyn, las cosas se habían _enfriado _si es que alguna vez existió el fuego.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio fuera de aquel puesto de videojuegos en Nueva York, la niña mas bonita que hubiese visto en su vida, iba a preguntarle a su nuevo _amigo _(que luego se convertiría en su enemigo) si era su hermana, o en el peor caso su novia, miro a la cara del entonces pequeño Benjamin Tennyson y notó varias emociones encontradas, alegría de que estuviese ahí, orgullo porque había notado su ausencia, molestia porque se metía donde no la llamaban y algo mas que no supo como se llamaba, simplemente supo de inmediato que ella también lo miraba con ese sentimiento mezclado con decepción, se enojó y mucho, nadie jamás lo había mirado con esa intensidad, deseaba que la pequeña voltease a verlo con aquella misma emoción que desconocía, cuando ella lo hizo no había juicio en sus ojos, pero tampoco había chispa; se encontraron varias veces en su vida, en San Francisco donde casi la quema viva, una vez que al fin la daba por muerta termino en alguna especia de _lucha libre para alienígenas _atorado con ese niño despreciable.

Luego desapareció, recupero su humanidad y con ella perdió parte de su poder pero al menos no al 100%, por varios años vago, aprendió a conducir, robó un auto que luego se convertiría en una verdadera delicia a los ojos de cualquier conocedor, claro que el auto en sí gritaba _hurtado, _todo lo había tomado sin importarle el dueño o si estaba de acuerdo; fue en uno de esos negocios ilícitos que los vio de nuevo, la cara de aquel chico seguía siendo igual de arrogante y desquiciante la de ella sin embargo había embellecido aun mas, lo que alguna vez fue una tierna niña era ya una atractiva quinceañera que él no dejaría pasar, y por un momento creyó que funcionó, se tomaban de las manos, llego a probar aquellos labios, la abrazó cuando tenía frío, se sintió por primera vez un poco humano, incluso veía como Ben se enfurecía con esto, seguía odiándolo, el sentimiento era recíproco, podía estar con ella y hacerlo enojar lo cual sonaba perfecto a sus oídos, estar al lado de Tennyson era una molestia pero bien lo valía si la podía conservar cerca.

Su paciencia era escasa y _jugar al superhéroe_ perdió toda su emoción, decidió quedarse otro rato, que aquel sentimiento revoltoso creciera un poco; luego podría irse como siempre lo hacía, los traicionaría y rompería el corazón de aquella inocente lo cual provocaría la ira de su primo: el plan perfecto… nadie le advirtió que eso no existía y por ende no supo que al final se iba a enamorar de ella, la adoraba en todo sentido, quería alejarse de ahí, olvidarse de héroes y villanos, vivir normal como cualquier pareja, probablemente volvería a los ilícitos pero ella siendo tan buena y comprensiva no lo juzgaría ¿cierto? Falso, así como el juego de los niños buenos lo había aburrido a él, ella se había aburrido de _jugar a la novia del chico malo, _ahora lo trataba como a un amigo simplemente, no mas besos ni mas abrazos, ya no era la fiebre que todos consideraron que era al comienzo, ya no era novedad, era ella quien lo iba a dejar y él lo sabia, las cosas se habían revertido.

Sus manos se cerraron mas sobre el volante, le dolieron los nudillos pero lo ignoró con facilidad, podía imaginárselo como si en verdad sucediese en ese momento, lloraba, le rogaba, estaba de rodillas, ella acariciaba su cabeza y con un _yo no te amo _sentía como si lo matarán, aquella vivida imagen hizo que pisara a fondo el acelerador de manera inconsciente

-¡LEVIN!- gritó el copiloto, enfrente un enorme bache que el conductor había pasado por alto, con un rápido movimiento hacia la izquierda el auto patino ligeramente logrando evitar aquella barrera y sus pasajeros saltaban violentamente en los asientos mientras el auto avanzaba sin control, llegaron al otro carril y Kevin al fin recupero el control del auto.

-OUCH!- ese grito cantarín y delicado puso alerta a los chicos, miraron a la parte trasera del auto, Gwen ocultaba su rostro tras una capa de cabello rojizo, su mano derecha estaba colocada en su cabeza, como si intentara mitigar el dolor, la izquierda colocada perfectamente en la parte trasera del asiento de Ben servía como apoyo para no caerse, el castaño desabrocho su cinturón, salió violentamente del auto, abrió la puerta trasera y con mucho cuidado sacó a Gwen para mirarla mejor.

-tranquila, ya pasó, déjame ver- dijo Ben en un tono dulce, Kevin miró de reojo, ella accedió, las manos de él la rozan suavemente, lucia preocupado en serio, había sido solo un pequeño golpe o eso era lo que Kevin creía pues Gwen era mas resistente y haberse golpeado la cabeza no era lo peor que le había pasado, pero al parecer Tennyson no correría ningún riesgo, la veía mas frágil y vulnerable de lo que era en realidad.

-no volveré a dormirme en el auto- canturreó la pelirroja, él rio y besó suavemente su frente; los miro con detenimiento una vez mas, sentía que esta escena la había visto antes, los recuerdos de hace 5 años aparecieron, al fin supo distinguir ese brillo, sintió como si le dispararan o le practicaran alguna cirugía en el pecho sin anestesia, que imbécil había sido o al menos eso se reprochó, ¡eran unos dementes! ¡Estaban enamorados! Pensó al principio en las reprimendas sociales, en lo enfermos que estaban, luego se sintió usado, ella lo había usado, la niña guapa utiliza al villano para olvidarse de lo mucho que ama al héroe.

Los Tennyson entraron al auto ambos en el asiento de pasajeros, Kevin avanzó lo mas rápido que podía, deseaba deshacerse de ambos lo mas rápido que pudiera, aquella naturaleza maligna que había permanecido en letargo por mucho tiempo volvió con una potencia desconocida, quería matarlo a golpes porque ella lo quería a él, porque siempre tuvo todo y él jamás, familia: Ben 1 Kevin 0, amigos: Ben 2 Kevin 0, Sustento: Ben 3 Kevin 0, la chica: Ben 4 Kevin 0; aquel mal agradecido siempre parecía ser mejor que él; y luego Gwendolyn, también quería matarla, por ser tan hermosa, por enamorarlo, por hacerlo débil, por llevarlo a aquel infierno, porque no lo amaba…la mas importante que se había fijando en Benjamin y no en él.

Aceleró hacia Bellwood antes de cometer alguna estupidez, no iba a dejarla hasta su casa como de costumbre, que la llevase su _héroe_ y su estúpido reloj, Kevin Levin había vuelto a sus viejos hábitos o por lo menos decidió retomarlos.

**My heart – paramore**

**_Stay with me, cuz this is what i need, please?_**

Cuando el celular de Gwen sonó a las 3 de la mañana estaba tentada a ignorarlo, mas conociendo sus responsabilidades, podía ser un ataque alienígena o algo parecido que no seria postergado, exclamo en su mente _si hubiera ido hace 5 años al campamento de verano podría dormir como cualquier persona normal, _aquella línea era por supuesto una broma, a pesar de las incomodidades sabia que esto era lo suyo y que jamás podría dejarlo

-Bueno- dijo somnolienta

-Gwen- la voz masculina y cansada de Kevin hizo que pusiera más atención – otra pesadilla-

-Ah- dijo ella, asintiendo en reconocimiento, sabia quien estaba sufriendo pesadillas en esos instantes, no dudaría en auxiliarlo- dame unos minutos, intenten calmarlo-

-¿significa que puedo golpearlo?- dijo esperanzado

-no Kevin, se que no has dormido bien en casi una semana, pero no puedes golpearlo, no lo culpes, tu no sabes todo lo que ha vivido- Gwen sabia todo lo que Ben debía ver, con aquel aparato en las manos estaba forzado a enfrentar situaciones difíciles y muchas veces a elegir, y todas las veces esas elecciones eran difíciles, siendo noble como era muchas veces se culparía a él mismo por no ser _suficientemente apto, _ella difería pues no había nadie mas capacitado como para lidiar con ello que él, ni si quiera su abuelo. Salió literalmente corriendo de la casa, agradecida por esos años de ejercicio extremo y que su familia tuviese esta loca idea de vivir cerca para fines prácticos.

No tuvo necesidad alguna de tocar la puerta, afuera estaba su tía quien al verla sonrío, los primeros 2 días no sabia que hacer con su hijo, al tercero descubrió que su sobrina era el mejor antídoto, el sistema era el mismo, Gwen despertaba a Ben, el chico sudaba y entre frases incoherentes le contaba su sueño, ella se quedaba hasta que él se quedase dormido y podía irse a casa a descansar; era bastante egoísta pedirle que saliera de su casa y descansara menos sólo para consolar a un chico de 15 años pero a ella parecía no importarle en absoluto. Entro rápido a la casa y un grito le dio la bienvenida.

-NO LA TOQUES- gwen llevaba varios días tratando de descifrar lo que le contaba su primo de su terrible versión de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas _en este caso _Ben en el país del omnitrix, _tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos mientras siempre preguntaba lo mismo por varios minutos _¿¡Estas bien!? ¿No te hizo daño?_ Así una y otra vez, acariciaba su rostro con ternura mientras él intentaba explicarse o por lo menos recuperar el aliento, decía que era un ataque sorpresa, que al fin habían encontrado la forma de quitarle el reloj, que el mundo iba a ver su fin y que a ella… por alguna razón nunca acababa esa oración y estaba bien porque ¿Quién quiere escuchar lo que te pasa en un sueño así? Sus dedos se entrelazaban con su cabello castaño hasta que Ben, más tranquilo se quedaba dormido.

Entro con seguridad al cuarto, el chico se retorcía en su cama, las sabanas estaban tiradas en el piso, era la clase de escenas que esperas ver en una película de exorcismos o algo parecido, lo peor para Gwendolyn era saber que esa era la realidad, que su primo sufría y que en realidad podía hacer muy poco para ayudarlo, lo primero que hizo al estar junto a él fue tomarlo de las muñecas, decía su nombre en voz alta aunque gritar seria un termino mucho mas apropiado, pronto el abrió los ojos, su cuerpo se relajó y una de sus manos rozó suavemente la mejilla de Gwen

-¡Estas bien!- dijo él aliviado

-Si sirve para algo, no me hizo daño- dijo ella entre risitas, escucho como alguien baja los escalones, azotando sus pies a cada paso, sabia que era Kevin y muchas veces no entendía sus ataques berrinchudos.

Al principio todo iba según la rutina, él intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras hablaba y ella acomodaba tiernamente su cabello, en el momento en que Ben se quedaba dormido y Gwen se preparaba para irse, él hizo algo fuera de lo normal.

Su primo la detuvo por un brazo, se incorporo y ya que estaban a la misma altura la abrazó, ella por supuesto se puso roja como un tomate, Ben tenia la terrible costumbre de dormir sin camiseta, así que cuando Gwen hizo contacto con aquel torso perfecto y desnudo no sólo le gusto si no que también deseaba quedarse ahí, aunque eso no fuese lo correcto

-quédate- dijo Ben junto a su oreja sin tener idea alguna del significado que tenia para su prima –por favor, no me dejes solo- aquella suplica era demasiado, Gwendolyn se quito los zapatos, se acomodó en la cama de _su _primo mientras _él _la atrapaba entre sus brazos, su cara quedo acomodada en el pecho de Ben como si este fuese una almohada, cerro los ojos, estaba exhausta y al parecer Ben también, cayeron en la inconsciencia de manera casi inmediata, no había nadie que notara lo bien que se veían juntos, como sus respiraciones estaban acompasadas, lo frágil que era en verdad ella, como él la abrazaba de forma protectora casi territorial… bueno, si había alguien, pero esos detalles no le interesaban, le interesaba el hecho de que estaba en lo cierto, se amaban, y como desearía que no fuese así.

**Everything is magic – angels and airwaves**

**_Prepare for the best and the fastest ride, and reach out your hands and I'll make you mine._**

Ben cerró los ojos firmemente, se sentía mas pleno, mas fuerte, comparaba esas sensaciones con otros momentos en los que se hubiese sentido así de poderoso; pensó en el día que encontró el omnitrix, no se le acercaba; el día que ganó la copa de soccer, aquello no era ni remotamente tan bueno y en todo caso el omnitrix era mejor.

Acariciaba la espalda descubierta de la _mujer _que lo acompañaba, claro que le divertía usar el término mujer cuando hace unas horas bien pudo haber usado el de _niña, chica…prima. _

Antes de que de sus labios salga la típica expresión de _oh por dios _o _¿pero que demonios? _Permítanme que les cuente como fue que los Tennyson terminaron en esa _posición _si es que saben a lo que me refiero.

Aquella noche había llovido a mares, algunas calles se inundaron pero a él no le importo salir en medio de una tormenta, extrañaba a su abuelo, no lograba encontrarlo y eso era preocupante; dudaba varias veces si lo volvería a ver, lo extrañaba demasiado y necesitaba su consejo ahora mas que nunca; alguien que le dijera lo que estaba bien y lo que no lo estaba.

Saco la primera chamarra que encontró de su armario, salió corriendo de su casa a la de su abuelo, a sabiendas de que nadie lo esperaba se llevó las llaves del garaje, ni si quiera el hogar de su abuelo le era tan atrapante como el viejo y feo camper donde su vida cambió de miles de maneras. Corrió bajo la lluvia por varias calles, mojarse un poco no sonaba mal, cuando llego sin embargo se dio cuenta que la cerradura estaba abierta, tenia esperanza, tal vez el abuelo allí le hubiese dejado una pista o mejor… tal vez ya estuviera ahí.

Abrió con ímpetu la puerta de aquella casa rodante, se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver que en el suelo estaba Gwen, tenía los ojos rojos y la ropa mojada, había realizado la misma travesía que él

-También lo extrañas- dijo seguro de si Ben

-como no hacerlo- dijo ella – ¿nunca has pensado que esta haciendo esto a propósito incluso? ¿Desaparecer? ¿Qué nos esta poniendo a prueba?-

-suena propio de él, pero no hubiera dejado que Lev… Kevin se hubiera unido-

Se sentó junto a ella en el piso, paso su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros como para darle calor, ella se recargo sobre él, miraban el interior de aquel auto que tanto criticaron, no había cambiado ni un poco, seguía decorado en ese color amarillo/crema tan poco estético, el asiento delantero parecía otra vez muy atractivo, las literas volvían a tener aquel aspecto incomodo, el refrigerador seguía descompuesto, habían vuelto 5 años en el tiempo sin que paradoja estuviera ahí para ayudarles.

-extrañaba este lugar- dijo ella entre adormilada y risueña

-¿Cómo se puede extrañar el auto más horrible de la historia?- dijo él irónico, compartía el sentimiento.

Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, para ellos no lo parecía tanto en realidad, hubo momentos de silencio y otros en que morían de risa ante anécdotas y vivencias dentro de aquella "casa con ruedas"

El sonido de un trueno hizo que Gwendolyn saltará de su asiento y que Benjamin se pusiese alerta, salieron del camper apresurados, suficientes memorias. Al subir la puerta del garaje se dieron cuenta de que estaban encerrados, ya era muy tarde e incluso a esas horas se podrían ver las estrellas de no ser por el cielo encapotado, los rayos eran lo único visible en periodos intermitentes, las pequeñas farolas se movían ligeramente y su débil luz mostraba como el viento le daba una apariencia vertical al agua, también había pedacitos de hielo en el piso que caían con fuerza hacia el pavimento.

-creo que no fue buena idea venir- dijo él mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo, así como Ben temía a los payasos, ella odiaba los rayos- espero que por lo menos haya señal y avisemos a nuestras casas donde estamos, mientras tendremos que quedarnos aquí- por un momento no se creyó su buena suerte: atrapado en el camper con Gwen _solos_

-¿no puedes convertirte en algún alíen y sacarnos de aquí?- dijo ella en un chillido

-veamos- dijo él seriamente, la idea de quedarse solo con ella sin Levin alrededor era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar, ni si quiera el reloj podía evitarlo- no aguantas las velocidades supersónicas, la fuerza bruta no aminora el golpe del granizo, y a menos que quieras empaparte antes de que las gotas toquen el piso, estamos atrapados-

-perfecto- refunfuñó la pelirroja hasta que otro rayo con un ruido ensordecedor hizo que corriera hacia el camper, el chico suspiró _con que yo soy el infantil _se decía mentalmente mientras cerraba la puerta del garaje; regreso al camper donde su prima ya había encendido la calefacción, estaba acomodada en el asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa de superioridad tatuada en su cara

-¡hey! ¿Quién dijo que tu ibas a estar al frente?-

-eres lento y yo mas lista- dijo ella como respuesta

-claro, te recuerdo que yo tengo esto- dijo señalando al omnitrix –en teoría soy mas fuerte que tu como 4 brazos y mas inteligente como materia gris-

-pero yo no necesito ser un alíen para superar a alguien-

-tus poderes vienen por ser heredera de un alíen- dijo él, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, sabia que a ella le incomodaba

-touché- dijo ella sonriendo, como si nada hubiese sucedido, Gwen se hizo a un lado y ambos compartieron aquel asiento por el que tanto pelearon por mucho tiempo, en ese entonces era un lujo que debía ser capitalizado, por una vez que lo compartieran no morirían.

No había señal en aquella destartalada carcacha, adiós televisión y radio. La única salida era hablar hasta quedarse dormidos, y eso hicieron, hubo momentos en los que él tuvo que tranquilizarla cuando los rayos eran demasiado fuertes como para su gusto; pero se conocieron mas de lo que creían conocerse, aquellos años separados intentando tener una pubertad común, fiestas, encaprichamientos, regalos, música: fue todo un descubrimiento ver que tan parecidos eran sus gustos musicales y de cine; ella empezaba a quedarse dormida sobre el respaldo del asiento

-Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco, vamos Gwen- él se levanto ágilmente mientras ella intentaba ajustar sus ojos a la reciente oscuridad que la rodeaba, escucho como si alguien cayese sobre un colchón, fijo su atención, Ben en la litera de arriba, su litera.

-¡OYE! Esa es mi litera-

-Bueno, considerando que tu tomaste el asiento delantero, tengo derecho a elegir- el chico se cruzo de brazos en una pose muy relajada que la molestó aun mas, empezó a golpear el suelo con su zapato, no funcionó, rogo varias veces, sin resultado, ni modo, momentos desesperados…

-Bájate- dijo ella con un tono infantil y se subió de un salto junto con su primo, la verdad la pelea era innecesaria, pero ya estaban ahí, esa era su cama y él tendría que respetarlo.

Como si lo esperara, en cuanto ella intento empujarlo, Ben la atrajo más hacia si y sin dificultad alguna se coloco encima de Gwen, cargo con parte de su peso para no lastimarla, sujeto sus muñecas con fuerza, ya ninguno de los dos peleaba por la litera, en realidad se estaban divirtiendo como nunca, o por lo menos como no se divertían desde que tenían 10, ambos se doblaban en carcajadas pero con la vista aun en el premio y luego silencio, sus ojos verdes se encontraron como imanes, sus semblantes eran serios, la mano de él dibujaba círculos invisibles en el cuello de la chica mientras su corazón desbocaba como un loco, el ruido atronador de sus latidos lo dejaban casi sordo, sus manos encontraron solas el camino hacia los botones de la blusa blanca y empezaron a soltarlos torpemente.

Ella estaba consciente de cada pequeño movimiento, podía imaginarse lo que venia desde aquí, aunque estaba mal no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, le gustaba, quería que siguiera, aquel deseo ardiente plasmado en los ojos verdes de Ben, sus manos fuertes pero ligeras al rose, le gustaba demasiado, estaba nerviosa y no iba negarlo, mas cuando las manos de el tocaron aquel vientre plano, a una velocidad impactante ella se quitó la blusa; sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su primo y como al mismo tiempo el se quitaba la chaqueta; lo ayudó a quitarse la playera… ella lo deseaba y lo obtendría.

Podían ver su aliento, respiraban de manera pesada y lenta, él acariciaba su mejilla mientras las manos de Gwen tan pequeñas e inexpertas exploraban la espalda del héroe.

Benjamin acerco su rostro al de su acompañante de manera lenta, como un chiquillo curioso, al final estaba decidido, quería que ella fuese su primero en todo, en su mente, en su corazón, su primer beso, su primer amor… su primera vez.

Fue aquel encuentro de sus labios en los que una descarga de electricidad los cambio para siempre, de manera invisible pero irreversible, el sabor de su boca era lo mejor que él hubiese probado, aquella dulce mezcla de cerezas y fresas, sus lenguas tuvieron una batalla interna sin ganadores o perdedores mientras sus manos poco experimentadas encontraron el camino a esos puntos placenteros con los que la fisonomía humana ya venia dotada; su ropa terminó arrugada en el piso mientras con su boca Ben saboreaba cada centímetro de piel de su prima, ella simplemente emitía sonidos guturales susurrando su nombre una y otra vez mientras se arqueaba disfrutando cada segundo de aquel _erróneo _momento.

Estaban emocionados, extasiados, dos niños traviesos realizando la máxima de las travesuras sin nadie que pudiese descubrirlos, la adrenalina los recorrió de pies a cabeza y se habían vuelto adictos al roce de sus labios, era todo lo que no debían hacer, era todo lo que anhelaban, a pesar de su torpeza y de las veces que alguno cometía un error involuntario que provocaba la risa del otro, el momento mas precioso fue cuando al fin se unieron como uno sólo, era uno de esos sucesos trascendentales que a nadie parecía importarles mas que al que tenia la fortuna de experimentarlos… y ellos eran suertudos.

El movimiento rítmico que realizaba dentro de ella parecía volverla loca, aquella pieza faltante del rompecabezas al fin había entrado a su sitio, miles de sensaciones rondaban su cabeza, los impulsos de su cuerpo a su cabeza le impedían pensar coherentemente, creyó por un momento entender como debía sentir Ben su cuerpo cuando se convertía en llamas, sentía que la quemaban por dentro y sin embargo no era suficiente calor, quería mas, enredó sus piernas a la cintura del chico para que las entrada fuese mas fácil, estaba sudando y sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas mientras dentro de ella un millón de choques eléctricos le provocaban el placer mas grande conocido en su vida.

Él al principio estaba nervioso, no sabia como proceder con ella, quería hacerlo rápido, duro, deseaba firmemente hacerla completamente suya, dejar alguna huella permanente, sentir que todo lo que sus manos tocaban le pertenecía, tampoco quería herirla o algo parecido, era tan frágil que le daba la sensación de que podría romperla en un descuido, mas en cuanto se conectaron su cuerpo actuó por si solo, él disfrutaba cada segundo de lo sucedido, sus sentidos estaban mas alertas que nunca, todo parecía tener mayor magnitud, los sonidos eran mas fuertes, su sentido del olfato estaba encantado con el perfume de aquel cuerpo que lo acompañaba, se sentía extasiado, emocionado con cada centímetro de piel nuevo que sus dedos rozaban, los suaves y dulces sonidos provenientes de la garganta de Gwen era música para sus oídos, escuchar como ella susurraba con una sonrisa su nombre lo hacia sentir orgulloso; como el rey del mundo.

Al final los cuerpos tensos se relajaron, la fuerza de la gravedad era refutable en ese momento pues sentían como si flotaran, con mucho cuidado Ben dio la vuelta; una vez acomodado en el colchón colocó a Gwen sobre él, ambos exhaustos, rendidos y satisfechos. Los dedos de ella recorrían suavemente sus pectorales, le hubiese gustado hacerle el amor de nuevo pero estaba demasiado cansado; cerró los ojos mientras las cosas volvían a caer en su sitio.

Y ahora, completamente despierto disfrutaba de aquel momento, se sentía en el cielo, era oficialmente el mejor momento y nada podría arruinarlo, ni si quiera Levin, o el hecho de que su abuelo no estuviera, o lo que diría ella cuando se despertara, tenia lo que quería, el momento mas preciado de toda su existencia.

Después de esto, no iba a dejar que las cosas volvieran a su rumbo _común, _Gwen podía empezar a despedirse de Kevin y prepararse, ella ya era suya después de todo, e iba a hacer todo lo que el pudiera para que las cosas se quedaran así.

**I belong to you (mon Coeur s'ouvre à ta voix) – muse**

**_How much pain has cracked your soul? How much love will make you whole?_**

A veces no sabia porque estaba con él, si porque en verdad lo quería, por amistad e incluso se sentía mal cuando la palabra _lastima _rondaba su cabeza como la suposición mas acertada.

Intentaba convencerse de que lo quería, cuando en verdad las chispas y el aleteo de mariposas en su estomago eran provocados por otra persona; pensó luego en la amistad, aunque en realidad apenas se conocían, las únicas referencias que tenia de él era lo que le había comentado y las varias ocasiones en que intentó matarla.

¿Entonces era lastima? Probablemente; quien no la sentiría cuando un enorme chico de 16 años llega a tu vida sin nada en los bolsillos, no ha sentido ninguna vez lo que es ser aceptado sin reproches ni miramientos, y que en realidad está demasiado solo en el mundo.

En cambio tu has tenido siempre el amor de tus padres, tu familia; estabilidad económica y emocional en tu hogar, tu protector es el chico que carga el arma mas poderosa del universo, tienes poderes extra normales que te hacen mas ágil y capaz, todo te lo han dado en bandeja de plata, tu vida en teoría ha sido perfecta.

¿Cómo no sentir lastima ante aquel ser tan bajo mientras tu has vivido siempre en la gloria?

A ella no le gustaban los relatos de su vida y quería que los olvidase, quería que se sintiese querido, quería que tuviese una buena vida; una persona buena desea cosas buenas al resto, lamentablemente su acto altruista la hacia sentir la persona mas malvada e hipócrita del planeta.

Porque Gwendolyn Tennyson no quería ni sentía amistad por Kevin Levin, lo único que le tenia era una inmensa lastima.

**Hurt – Christina Aguilera**

**_Somedays I feel broke inside but I wont admit, sometimes I just want to hide._**

El ronroneo del auto anunciaba que estaban cerca, en parte le alegraba, entre mas pronto se librara de ellos, mejor.

Gwen no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que Kevin y Ben sólo se trataban cortésmente por petición suya, que si por ellos fuera Kevin golpearía a Ben en el rostro para luego quitarle el reloj y Ben con alguna alienígena lo patearía hasta la estratosfera donde seguro Kevin dejaría de respirar.

Intentaba si bien, no alabar su logro, al menos actuar con cierta normalidad como para aligerar la tensión, pero era obvio que ese equipo tenía los días contados y que desde el principio estaba destinado a fracasar; ¿porque adelantarlo entonces? Gwendolyn se había dado a la tarea de mantener en flote a este _titanic, _se hundiría tarde o temprano pero al menos podía virar para postergar el choque con el iceberg.

Aunque en estos últimos días, darle vueltas al timón ya era cansado, Kevin actuaba siempre impulsivamente, ponía en riesgo la operación en general y varias veces habían salido heridos por ello, Levin se desprendía fácilmente de cualquier orden; para él sólo su opinión valía.

Ben había dejado de ser tan testarudo en cambio, le importaba el bien de los que lo rodeaban y por primera vez, pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, era un líder nato y bastante bueno, incluso en las situaciones mas terribles, Ben tendría un plan, jamás se daría por vencido e incluso de ser necesario daría su vida por terminar su misión.

A Kevin no le gustaba ser mandoneado y Ben detestaba que sus planes tuviesen que ser modificados muchas veces por un enorme imbécil.

Claro que ella intentaba ser imparcial, cuando Kevin empezaba con sus momentos rebeldes, Gwen lograba que Ben le encontrara algún beneficio con esa increíble mente calculadora, muchas veces funcionaba, saldrían con algún raspón pero funcionaba.

Intentaba mantener en orden a Kevin alegando que siguiendo los planes de Ben, tendría muchos traseros que patear. Normalmente tenía razón, DNAliens sobraban.

Pero ya era demasiado, las cosas llegan a un limite y la válvula de presión ya estaba saturada, cuando Kevin se iba, ella lo dejaba irse por ahí y que ella junto con Ben se quedasen solos arreglando la situación, a veces tenia que gritar para que Kevin entrara en razón por unos minutos y siguiese las indicaciones, ya estaba harta de esos 2, en esos momentos no le importaría que al fin se enfrentaran, ojala Ben así fuese mas comprensivo y que alguna neurona de las que restaban en Kevin al fin funcionara.

-Gwen- alguien sacudió su hombro, era Kevin, estaba cansada y toda su atención se volteaba a lo que hace unas horas había sucedido, los DNAliens habían robado archivos de los plomeros y lo mas importante… el plano para la reconstrucción de un puente entre tiempo-espacio, normalmente seria una misión fácil pero como siempre Kevin se dejo ganar por sus impulsos, fallaron; Gwen casi es secuestrada y en lugar de ir directamente por los planos Ben prefirió salvar a su prima; Kevin alegó que si él fuera el líder todo estaría bien, Ben alegó que si Kevin siguiera el plan todos habrían salido ilesos, y a eso se refería que Gwen se llevaba de recuerdo de los DNAliens una enorme herida en la frente causada por un golpe, la abertura sangró un buen rato y había hecho que su primo estallara en ira mientras 4 brazos destruía todo lo que encontrara, claro que también golpeo a Kevin, su excusa era que Levin se estaba en el camino por accidente pero esa no se la creía ninguno de los 2; ahora con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo adolorido bajaba del auto bastante deprimida, se acercaba el fin y no podría detenerlo.

-necesitas ayuda- dijo Ben abriendo su puerta listo para auxiliarla

-No- dijo secamente, lo que menos quería era estar entre esos 2, habían discutido todo el camino de quien había sido la culpa de aquel terrible error –puedo sola, los veré mañana- salió del auto lo mas rápido que pudo, se sentía mareada y con un horrible sabor en la boca como quien vomitó o está muy enfermo.

Caminaba a paso decidido, trastabilló algunas veces y antes de que alguno pudiese reaccionar gritaba un _estoy bien _siguiendo su camino, azotó la puerta harta del mundo, subió a pequeños brincos las escaleras llegando a su pulcra habitación, decorado al puro estilo Versalles con tonos de blanco y azul pastel, se aventó a la cama feliz por el hecho de que no tendría que caminar mas, no se molestó ni en envolverse entre las sabanas o ponerse el pijama, eso si, en un solo movimiento le quitó la batería su teléfono móvil, necesitaba y se merecía una buena noche de sueño.

Cerrando los ojos, recordó cada segundo vivido con el equipo, el inicio, las aventuras, por fuera todo parecía tan perfecto y por dentro estaba agrietado e imposible de reparar, ¿Cuánto de las sonrisas y la camaderia habían sido mentiras? Se sintió mal por ello, aquel año de su vida pudo bien ser una farsa muy bien montada, probablemente ella era la máxima culpable al intentar que coexistieran. Quería desaparecer, olvidarse, que todo ese sentimiento de rabia, culpa, ineptitud y cansancio se desvaneciera. Soñó con una vida normal, una lejos de aliens y relojes, de personas que toman energías, de planes para conquistar al mundo; escondida en aquel mundo perfectamente normal, Gwen Tennyson descansó hasta las 12 del día siguiente, un respiro después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya tenia su resolución, no podía jugar mas a ser Suiza, el choque era inevitable, y si Ben y Kevin ya habían impuesto sus bandos… bien, ella había construido al equipo, era hora de destruir aquella terrible aberración que intentó hacer marchar.

**Uno – muse**

**_You could have been number one, and we could have ruled the whole world, and we could have had so much fun but you just blew it away_**

Saboreó aquella bocanada de nicotina y tabaco, adictivamente peligroso, se rió ante la ironía, parecía que más bien se estuviese auto describiendo. El atardecer le lastimaba los ojos y el frio otoñal solo auguraba un horrible invierno. Kevin sin embargo no se inmutó, aquel cigarrillo estaba cumpliendo su función, lo liberaba de el frío, de Tennyson, de la cegadora luz, todo desaparecía, el humo que salía por su nariz parecía terapéutico, por un momento todo su enojo salía.

El repiqueteo de unos tacones lo saco por un momento de su ensoñación, Gwen aparecía ante él enfundada en un abrigo azul y con el cabello perfectamente recogido, no sabia que genes había en los Tennyson que los 2 mas jóvenes siempre parecían sacados de alguna revistilla de moda. Ben siempre con un suéter verde luciendo como digno representante de alguna campaña ecologista capaz de convencer a miles de féminas a unirse a un estúpido movimiento y Gwendolyn… bien, ella era simplemente perfecta.

-Que guapa- dijo él en un tono halagador, normalmente eso provocaba una sonrisa, pero esta vez ella lucia muy seria, podía ver dolor en sus ojos pero a la vez alivio y valor… conocía esa mirada decidida, le enfermaba cada vez que Benjamin se volvía un _súper marciano_ o como él se denominase.

-Kevin- dijo ella suavemente –necesitamos hablar-

Aquellas dos palabras le invitaban algo malo, la primera vez que las escucho fue cuando su madre le dijo que debía dejar de herir a la gente, cuando en la escuela –cuando alguna vez atendía a la escuela- le informaban su expulsión definitiva, cuando lo echaban de algún lugar porque su madre lo abandonaba; pero viniendo de los rosados labios de la joven Tennyson, prometía ser una experiencia dolorosa, pero no físicamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo groseramente, a la defensiva, una pose que salía natural

-Yo… creo… la verdad, lo nuestro no esta funcionando- dijo la pelirroja, sus ojos verdes brillando con determinación –no tenemos mucho en común, apenas y nos conocemos; la verdad lo único que nos mantiene juntos son los plomeros, no me parece una buena razón para tener una relación y…-

-¿estas terminando conmigo?- dijo el separando cada palabra con rabia; la única persona en que había confiado, en que había puesto sus esperanzas, hubiese puesto las manos al fuego por ella, podía apostar su vida o su auto a que ella lo amaba en verdad… que estúpido

-yo… creo que si… tal vez apresuramos las cosas; pero podemos seguir siendo…-

-¡No lo digas!- se rehusaba a escucharlo, jamás utilizaría el termino _amigos _para referirse a ella. –Gwen ¿¡que demonios estas pensando?!-

-Kevin, yo no… demonios…mira, es lo mejor para ambos, ninguno esta obteniendo nada bueno de esto, lo mejor es…-

-A mi no me importa lo que es bueno, te quiero a ti- gritó él enojado, lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo, lo piso rápidamente, lo veía todo rojo… no, peor… lo veía todo verde – No será por el imbécil de tu primito-

-¿Ben? ¿Porque habría de importarle? Cuando se trata del ámbito personal, él sólo habla de Julie- escucho aquel tono celoso, triste, y enojado después de esas ultimas oraciones, ella estaba celosa de Julie, porque ella lo tenía; ella quería a Ben, no a él, de todas las personas que podían ser motivo para que Gwen lo botará, de los 6 mil millones de habitantes de este enfermo planeta, tenia que ser precisamente Ben.

-Bien, ahora entiendo todo- pronunció enojado, los siguientes movimientos no los pensó simplemente los realizaba según su cerebro ordenaba a sus terminaciones, abrió la puerta del copiloto y de un jalón tomo a Gwendolyn por el brazo –Súbete- dijo Kevin

-No, ¿¡te volviste loco!? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-¡CALLATE!, no pienso rendirme tan fácil, de mi no te libras, eres mía ¿entiendes? No pienso dejar que lo arruines por una simple confusión, ahora entra al auto- antes de volver a empujar a Gwen dentro del automóvil, la puerta que él había abierto se cerró fuerte, Kevin miró horrorizado como su auto no era verde, era negro con miles de franjas verdes que recordaban a un sistema de cableado muy complicado… aquel estúpido alíen electrónico que lograba dar vida a cualquier objeto inerte.

-Tennyson ¡sal de mi auto!- aquella enorme criatura lo hizo no sin antes lanzar por el aire al pelinegro, cuando este se recobraba, Benjamin ya no era un alíen, era el chico castaño que tanto lo hacia rabiar, atrás de él Gwendolyn; la chica que destruyo lo que quedaba de su alma y que tiro a la basura todo lo que pudieron haber sido por aquel _héroe-archienemigo _suyo.

-Bien Levin, no pienso destruirte con ayuda del omnitrix, quiero ser yo mismo el que te derrote-

-Claro Tennyson, tu no puedes contra mi- sonrió amargamente, avanzando hacia los chicos- soy mayor, mas fuerte y probablemente mas experimentado; pero tranquilízate, nos volveremos a ver- dicho esto lo golpeo en el rostro con mucha fuerza antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Ben como siempre prefirió vigilar a Gwen, olvidándose por un momento de vigilar al enemigo; una vez tirado en el suelo, lo pateó directo en el estomago y el castaño soltó entre dientes un alarido de dolor, antes de poder dar un puñetazo, unas manos pequeñas sostuvieron su brazo, Gwendolyn suplicaba con la mirada –por favor- dijo en un susurro, miró fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, era débil ante ellos mas al recuerdo de la otra persona que portaba el mismo color de ojos enfureció; con su otra mano la tomó del cuello empujándola de nuevo hacia el auto

–podría tomarte ahora, podríamos irnos, asesinarte se me antoja bastante…pero no, en realidad prefiero dejarte por ahora, no mataré a tu primito, porque vivo es mas divertido que muerto, en cambio tu… bien, eres la primera en la lista, la próxima vez que te vea no dudare endestruirte, mientras espero que no duermas tranquila… hasta luego Gwendolyn- la empujó lejos de su auto, lejos de él, subió al asiento del piloto y se fue, pudo ver por el retrovisor como Ben intentaba seguirlo y como Gwen lo alcanzaba y lo detenía… la carretera se ampliaba ante él, estaba nublado y al fin había anochecido… bien lo tomó como una seña, aquella vida de villano que conocía le daba la bienvenida, aceleró mientras planeaba múltiples maneras de torturar a los Tennyson que por alguna razón, siempre habían sido el centro de su universo, para bien o para mal.

Prendió otro cigarrillo y subió el volumen del estéreo; el auto verde salió de Bellwood a toda velocidad.

* * *

oh un Kevin malvado... asi debieron quedarse las cosas, espero lo hayan disfrutado y comenten

xoxo

ary


End file.
